List of civil parishes in Suffolk
This is a list of civil parishes in the ceremonial county of Suffolk, England. Babergh The whole of the district is parished. *Brantham 23 *Brent Eleigh 7 *Brettenham 7 *Bures St Mary 20 *Burstall 23 *Capel St Mary 23 *Chattisham 23 *Chelmondiston 23 *Chelsworth 7 *Chilton 20 *Cockfield 7 *Copdock and Washbrook 23 *East Bergholt 23 *Edwardstone 7 *Elmsett 7 *Freston 23 *Glemsford 20 *Great Cornard 20 *Great Waldingfield 20 *Groton 7 *Hadleigh (town) 12 *Harkstead 23 *Hartest 20 *Higham 23 *Hintlesham 23 *Hitcham 7 *Holbrook 23 *Holton St Mary 23 *Kersey 7 *Kettlebaston 7 *Lavenham 7 *Lawshall 20 *Layham 7 *Leavenheath 20 *Lindsey 7 *Little Cornard 20 *Little Waldingfield 20 *Long Melford 20 *Milden 7 *Monks Eleigh 7 *Nayland with Wissington 20 *Nedging with Naughton 7 *Newton 20 *Pinewood 23 *Polstead 7 *Preston St Mary 7 *Raydon 23 *Semer 7 *Shelley 23 *Shimpling 20 *Shotley 23 *Somerton 20 *Sproughton 23 *Stanstead 20 *Stoke by Nayland 20 *Stratford St Mary 23 *Stutton 23 *Sudbury (town) 27 *Tattingstone 23 *Thorpe Morieux 7 *Wattisham 7 *Wenham Magna 23 *Wenham Parva 23 *Whatfield 7 *Wherstead 23 *Woolverstone 23 Forest Heath The whole of the district is parished. Ipswich The former Ipswich County Borough is unparished. Mid Suffolk The whole of the district is parished. *Akenham 11 *Ashbocking 11 *Ashfield cum Thorpe 11 *Aspall 14 *Athelington 14 *Bacton 14 *Badley 11 *Badwell Ash 28 *Barham 11 *Barking 11 *Battisford 11 *Baylham 11 *Bedfield 14 *Bedingfield 14 *Beyton 28 *Botesdale 14 *Braiseworth 14 *Bramford 11 *Brome and Oakley 14 *Brundish 14 *Burgate 14 *Buxhall 11 *Claydon 11 *Coddenham 11 *Combs 11 *Cotton 14 *Creeting St Mary 11 *Creeting St Peter 11 *Crowfield 11 *Darmsden *Debenham 11 *Denham 14 *Drinkstone 28 *Elmswell 28 *Eye (town) 9 *Felsham 28 *Finningham 14 *Flowton 11 *Framsden 11 *Fressingfield 14 *Gedding 28 *Gipping 11 *Gislingham 14 *Gosbeck 11 *Great Ashfield 28 *Great Blakenham 11 *Great Bricett 11 *Great Finborough 11 *Harleston 11 *Haughley 11 *Helmingham 11 *Hemingstone 11 *Henley 11 *Hessett 28 *Hinderclay 28 *Horham 14 *Hoxne 14 *Hunston 28 *Kenton 14 *Langham 28 *Laxfield 14 *Little Blakenham 11 *Little Finborough 11 *Mellis 14 *Mendham 14 *Mendlesham 14 *Metfield 14 *Mickfield 11 *Monk Soham 14 *Needham Market (town) 11 *Nettlestead 11 *Norton 28 *Occold 14 *Offton 11 *Old Newton with Dagworth 11 *Onehouse 11 *Palgrave 14 *Pettaugh 11 *Rattlesden 28 *Redgrave 14 *Redlingfield 14 *Rickinghall Inferior 28 *Rickinghall Superior 14 *Ringshall 11 *Rishangles 14 *Shelland 11 *Somersham 11 *Southolt 14 *Stoke Ash 14 *Stonham Aspal 11 *Stonham Earl 11 *Stonham Parva 11 *Stowlangtoft 28 *Stowmarket (town) 26 *Stowupland 11 *Stradbroke 14 *Stuston 14 *Syleham 14 *Tannington 14 *Thorndon 14 *Thornham Magna 14 *Thornham Parva 14 *Thrandeston 14 *Thurston 28 *Thwaite 14 *Tostock 28 *Walsham le Willows 28 *Wattisfield 28 *Westhorpe 14 *Wetherden 11 *Wetheringsett cum Brockford 14 *Weybread 14 *Whitton 11 *Wickham Skeith 14 *Wilby 14 *Willisham 11 *Wingfield 14 *Winston 11 *Woolpit 28 *Worlingworth 14 *Wortham 14 *Wyverstone 14 *Yaxley 14 St Edmundsbury The whole of the borough is parished. *Ampton 29 *Bardwell 29 *Barnardiston 6 *Barnham 29 *Barningham 29 *Barrow 29 *Bradfield Combust with Stanningfield 29 *Bradfield St Clare 29 *Bradfield St George 29 *Brockley 29 *Bury St Edmunds (town) 5 *Cavendish 6 *Chedburgh 29 *Chevington 29 *Clare 6 *Coney Weston 29 *Cowlinge 6 *Culford 29 *Denham 29 *Denston 6 *Depden 6 *Euston 29 *Fakenham Magna 29 *Flempton 29 *Fornham All Saints 29 *Fornham St Genevieve 29 *Fornham St Martin 29 *Great Barton 29 *Great Bradley 6 *Great Livermere 29 *Great Thurlow 6 *Great Whelnetham 29 *Great Wratting 6 *Hargrave 29 *Haverhill (town) 15 *Hawkedon 6 *Hawstead 29 *Hengrave 29 *Hepworth 29 *Honington 29 *Hopton 29 *Horringer 29 *Hundon 6 *Ickworth 29 *Ingham 29 *Ixworth 29 *Ixworth Thorpe 29 *Kedington 6 *Knettishall 29 *Lackford 29 *Lidgate 6 *Little Bradley 6 *Little Livermere 29 *Little Thurlow 6 *Little Whelnetham 29 *Little Wratting 6 *Market Weston 29 *Nowton 29 *Ousden 6 *Pakenham 29 *Poslingford 6 *Rede 29 *Risby 29 *Rushbrooke with Rougham 29 *Sapiston 29 *Stansfield 6 *Stanton 29 *Stoke by Clare 6 *Stradishall 6 *The Saxhams 29 *Thelnetham 29 *Timworth 29 *Troston 29 *West Stow 29 *Westley 29 *Whepstead 29 *Wickhambrook 6 *Withersfield 6 *Wixoe 6 *Wordwell 29 Suffolk Coastal The whole of the district is parished. *Aldeburgh (town) 1 *Alderton 8 *Aldringham cum Thorpe 3 *Badingham 3 *Bawdsey 8 *Benhall 3 *Blaxhall 8 *Blythburgh 3 *Boulge 8 *Boyton 8 *Bramfield 3 *Brandeston 3 *Bredfield 8 *Brightwell 8 *Bromeswell 8 *Bruisyard 3 *Bucklesham 8 *Burgh 8 *Butley 8 *Campsey Ash 8 *Capel St Andrew 8 *Charsfield 8 *Chediston 3 *Chillesford 8 *Clopton 8 *Cookley 3 *Cransford 3 *Cratfield 3 *Cretingham 8 *Culpho 8 *Dallinghoo 8 *Darsham 3 *Debach 8 *Dennington 3 *Dunwich 3 *Earl Soham 3 *Easton 3 *Eyke 8 *Falkenham 8 *Farnham 3 *Felixstowe (town) 10 *Foxhall 8 *Framlingham (town) 3 *Friston 3 *Gedgrave 8 *Great Bealings 8 *Great Glemham 3 *Grundisburgh 8 *Hacheston 3 *Hasketon 8 *Hemley 8 *Heveningham 3 *Hollesley 8 *Hoo 8 *Huntingfield 3 *Iken 8 *Kelsale cum Carlton 3 *Kesgrave (town) 8 *Kettleburgh 3 *Kirton 8 *Knodishall 3 *Leiston-cum-Sizewell (town) 17 *Letheringham 8 *Levington 8 *Linstead Magna 3 *Linstead Parva 3 *Little Bealings 8 *Little Glemham 3 *Marlesford 3 *Martlesham 8 *Melton 8 *Middleton 3 *Monewden 8 *Nacton 8 *Newbourne 8 *Orford 8 *Otley 8 *Parham 3 *Peasenhall 3 *Pettistree 8 *Playford 8 *Purdis Farm 8 *Ramsholt 8 *Rendham 3 *Rendlesham 8 *Rushmere St Andrew 8 *Saxmundham (town) 24 *Saxtead 3 *Shottisham 8 *Sibton 3 *Snape 3 *Sternfield 3 *Stratford St Andrew 3 *Stratton Hall 8 *Sudbourne 8 *Sutton 8 *Swefling 3 *Swilland 8 *Theberton 3 17 *Thorington 3 *Trimley St Martin 8 *Trimley St Mary 8 *Tuddenham St Martin 8 *Tunstall 8 *Ubbeston 3 *Ufford 8 *Walberswick 3 *Waldringfield 8 *Walpole 3 *Wantisden 8 *Wenhaston with Mells Hamlet 3 *Westerfield 8 *Westleton 3 *Wickham Market 8 *Witnesham 8 *Woodbridge (town) 31 *Yoxford 3 Waveney The former Lowestoft Municipal Borough is unparished. *All Saints and St Nicholas, South Elmham 30 *Barnby 18 *Barsham 30 *Beccles (town) 2 *Benacre 18 *Blundeston 18 *Blyford 30 *Brampton with Stoven 30 *Bungay (town) 4 *Carlton Colville 18 *Corton 18 *Covehithe 18 *Ellough 30 *Flixton 18 *Flixton 30 *Frostenden 18 *Gisleham 18 *Halesworth (town) 13 *Henstead with Hulver Street 18 *Holton 30 *Kessingland 18 *Lound 18 *Mettingham 30 *Mutford 18 *North Cove 30 *Oulton 18 *Redisham 30 *Reydon 18 *Ringsfield 30 *Rumburgh 30 *Rushmere 18 *Shadingfield 30 *Shipmeadow 30 *Somerleyton, Ashby and Herringfleet 18 *Sotherton 30 *Sotterley 30 *South Cove 18 *Southwold (town) 25 *Spexhall 30 *St Andrew, Ilketshall 30 *St Cross, South Elmham 30 *St James, South Elmham 30 *St John, Ilketshall 30 *St Lawrence, Ilketshall 30 *St Margaret, Ilketshall 30 *St Margaret, South Elmham 30 *St Mary, South Elmham 30 *St Michael, South Elmham 30 *St Peter, South Elmham 30 *Uggeshall 18 *Wangford with Henham 18 *Westhall 30 *Weston 30 *Willingham St Mary 30 *Wissett 30 *Worlingham 30 *Wrentham 18 Notes # Formerly Aldeburgh Municipal Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : Aldeburgh Municipal Borough # Formerly Beccles Municipal Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : Beccles Municipal Borough # Formerly Blyth Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Blyth Rural District # Formerly Bungay Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Bungay Urban District # Formerly Bury St Edmunds Municipal Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : Bury St Edmunds Municipal Borough # Formerly Clare Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Clare Rural District # Formerly Cosford Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Cosford Rural District # Formerly Deben Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Deben Rural District # Formerly Eye Municipal Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : Eye Municipal Borough # Formerly Felixstowe Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Felixstowe Urban District # Formerly Gipping Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Gipping Rural District # Formerly Hadleigh Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Hadleigh Urban District # Formerly Halesworth Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Halesworth Urban District # Formerly Hartismere Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Hartismere Rural District # Formerly Haverhill Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Haverhill Urban District # Formerly Ipswich County Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : Ipswich County Borough # Formerly Leiston cum Sizewell Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Leiston cum Sizewell Urban District # Formerly Lothingland Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Lothingland Rural District # Formerly Lowestoft Municipal Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : Lowestoft Municipal Borough # Formerly Melford Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Melford Rural District # Formerly Mildenhall Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Mildenhall Rural District # Formerly Newmarket Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Newmarket Urban District # Formerly Samford Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Samford Rural District # Formerly Saxmundham Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Saxmundham Urban District # Formerly Southwold Municipal Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : Southwold Municipal Borough # Formerly Stowmarket Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Stowmarket Urban District # Formerly Sudbury Municipal Borough A Vision of Britain Through Time : Sudbury Municipal Borough # Formerly Thedwastre Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Thedwastre Rural District # Formerly Thingoe Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Thingoe Rural District # Formerly Wainford Rural District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Wainford Rural District # Formerly Woodbridge Urban District A Vision of Britain Through Time : Woodbridge Urban District References See also * List of civil parishes in England External links * Office for National Statistics : Geographical Area Listings Civil parishes Suffolk Category:Civil parishes in Suffolk Civil parishes